


Evangeline Potter & The Sorcerers Stone

by The_Beautiful_Monster



Series: Evangeline Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Genderbending, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beautiful_Monster/pseuds/The_Beautiful_Monster
Summary: Harry Potter AUEvangeline Potter, a girl who discovers days before her eleventh birthday that she is the orphaned daughter of two wizards. She is somewhat saved from her life as an unwanted child to become a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. While there, she meets many people who become her closest allies





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters aside from my own.

October 31st was a big day for many people in the wizarding world, for most it was a day to celebrate. Others it was a day to mourn, and for the muggles, it was just a normal day for them. The Dursleys were one of the muggles who was affected by this day, though, for them it was all in terrible ways. The terrible wonderful thing that occurred that day happened in Godric's Hallows late in the evening. A baby girl sat in a crib in a tattered house, she had stopped crying when the man had come and hadn't cried since he left. She couldn't remember anything nor had she seen anything, but she saw her mother lying on the ground, unmoving. Something clicked in the baby, she didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was bad, and she was scared.

"Dada." She cried, hoping he would come to get her.

She fell asleep after growing hoarse and crawling out of the crib to lie with her mother. It was nearly 12 when another man came to the house, he searched the house with a somber look on his face, still wrapping his head around the fact that they were dead, and at such a young age with a baby. He searched for little Evangeline and once he found her, his heart broke even more. The child was asleep curled up against her mother, tear stains still visible on her face. He gently picked her up, making sure he didn't wake her, he carried her out of the house and to the motorcycle that Sirius Black had lent him. He started it up and took off into the night sky. An hour passed before they made it to their destination, Private Drive. Two people were already there on the pitch black street, they seemed to be talking. The roar of the motorcycle was heard by the two, though the people who lived in the area didn't seem to hear it. Albus Dumbledore stood with Minerva McGonagall, they had been awaiting the arrival of Rebus Hagrid and Evangeline Potter.

"Hagrid, good safe trip?" Albus asked, who got a nod in return as Hagrid was climbing off the bike with the sleeping baby in his arms. Albus took Evangeline from Rebus and placed her on the doorstep, much to Minerva's protests.

"I have been watching this family all day, she shouldn't be left with them." Albus cast a few spells with his wand and turned to her.

"It must be done, this is where she will be safest." He told the other women.

"Well I best be going, Sirius's be wanted his bike back," Rebus told the other two, as he hopped back on, he had said his farewells to the child already.

"Hagrid, that won't be possible," Minerva told him. "Sirius killed Peter, he has been taken to Azkaban. He's the one who told You-Know-Who about Lilly and James."

Rebus looked shocked. "He wouldn't, I don't believe it. Sirius n' James were like brothers!" He bellowed.

"Quiet before you wake all the muggles in the area." She chastised.

Hagrid nodded and looked down. "I still don't believe Sirius coulda' done it."

And with that he left, Dumbledore soon followed, but McGonagall stayed until the morning to make sure the girl was found and taken in. Around the world that day, many wizards and witches raised a glass to the girl who lived.


	2. two

The Vanishing Glass

Eleven years had passed since that fateful night in October, and nothing had really changed in the neighborhood. Sure new people came in and old people left, but it was all the same. The house of Number Four Private Drive had been updated with pictures, but none were of a little girl with dark hair, only a little boy with dark hair. The little girl was still there, though, asleep at the moment, but not for long. She jumped up in bed with a start, it was always the same dream since she could remember; there would be screaming, a flash of light, and crying. She always woke up when the crying started, sometimes she would wake up with tears, too. A bang on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Get up, you need to get to Figgs." The shrill voice of her aunt said.

Eva sighed and got up from the bed.

"What did your day?" Aunt Petunia asked from outside the door.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eva said, holding back the sarcasm that she always had.

She heard her aunt walk away and go into the kitchen, where the food on the stove could be heard cooking. Eva sighed and stretched a bit, she was now sitting up. She reached over to where her clothes were and grabbed her outfit for the day. She was ready a little while later, she headed to the kitchen when she finished. Her cousin and uncle were both in there already seated at the table. She sat next to Dudley and handed him a card.

"Happy birthday." She told her cousin with a smile.

He took the card and gave her a mumbled thanks. Breakfast was a quiet meal until Dudley asked where the rest of his gifts were. Eva stayed at the table while aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon took Dudley to the living room. She could hear him getting worked up over a number of presents he had gotten. Last year he had received thirty-three and this year he only received thirty-two, aunt Petunia promised to get him three later that day when they visited the zoo. After breakfast, Eva was sent across the street to Mrs. Figgs' house. Mrs. Figg was an elderly lady who often watched her when her family went out, she had a lot of cats and was very lively whenever Eva saw her. She owned a restaurant with her husband, who had passed a few years back and her daughter had gone off to America and gotten married before Eva had a chance to meet her. Mrs. Figg had a grandson, his name was Jacob, he visited every holiday and break since he was five, that was Eva's only friend. Jacob was standing out in the yard.

"Come on! Nana said we're going to the zoo!" He shouted excitedly.

Eva laughed a little at his excitement.

"Alright, alright." She said before running over to him.

Mrs. Figg came put of the house a second later.

"Ready children?" She asked the two, who nodded and went to her car.

The car ride was anything but boring, Jacob didn't know when to be quiet, he chatted about his schooling and what he and his dad had done that summer before he came here.

"Do you even need to breathe?" Eva sarcastically asked.

"Nope." He replied cheekily.

She smiled at him, glad they were best friends she wouldn't want to change him for anything. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"You okay?" He asked, getting out of the car.

She scrambled out after him.

"Of course." She said still smiling.

Mrs. Figg watched the two for a little while.

"Let's go look at the animals, children." She told them.

They walked around a bit after going in, it was pretty calm and busy there. Eva had taken an interest in reptiles so they were looking at all the different kinds there were. She noticed her cousin and his friend, Piers were staring and banging on the glass with a snake behind it. She tugged on Jakes' arm and pointed, they headed over together.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked the two.

"Looking at this boa constructor," Eva said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you banging on the glass?" She asked.

"The snakes boring that's why we're trying to make it move." Piers said with a smirk.

"It's probably tired of people doing that," Jake said with an eye roll.

Eva looked at the snake.

"It's annoying huh?" She asked it with the same tone she used when talking to cats.

The snake seemed to nod its head.

"See it agrees that it's annoying." She didn't seem to realize what she had just said.

"No way, move!" Dudley said, pushing her into Jacob causing them both to fall.

Time seemed to speed up, the glass vanished, the snake got out, and Dudley and Piers fell in. Eva and Jake stood up and looked with wide eyes as they saw the other two children behind a glass wall banging to get out.

"Thanks, amiga." The snake hissed before slithering away. Everyone started screaming and shouting and jumping and running.

"What happened?!" Eva heard her uncle before she saw him.

Mrs. Figg, her aunt, and uncle, and one of the workers came over to them.

"The glass disappeared and we fell in," Piers explained from the other side.

"It was like magic," Eva said, gaining the attention of her aunt and uncle.

"She was taking to it, too! We fell in after." Dudley told his parents.

"How did you get here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I brought her and my grandson out for the day." Mrs. Figg explained.

Uncle Vernon glared at Eva and then looked at his son. There was a lot of hassle to get the boys out and the snake back in, but it had left the building. Uncle Vernon had told Mrs. Figg, he would be taking Eva home when everything was finished. The car ride home was quite, no one dared to speak, not with the way uncle Vernon looked. Once home aunt Petunia called Piers mother, who came quite fast, and after hearing what happened, took her son home. Eva had been waiting half an hour for something to happen, she was shaking just a bit. As she looked at her uncle. His face was purple and splotchy, he looked a bit like a beat.

"Go to your closet, you'll stay in there until I say so!" He finally shouted, he grabbed her by the arm, causing her to wince and dragged her down the hall.

The door opened and he was pushed in in the same second. Eva collapsed onto her bed in tears as she heard the locks lock, she didn't like being in confined spaces like this. She could hear almost everything going on in the house, except for her too-rapid heartbeat and breathing. This happened nearly every time she was in here, it was how she usually fell asleep. If Eva could calm down enough to make her panic stop, she would end up staying up the rest of the night. She was trying to right now, her nails were digging into her palms, so far it wasn't enough pain to snap her out of it. The first drop of blood calmed her a bit, the second drop made her feel lighter, and the fourth drop made her float. She laid on her back thinking with her stinging hands on her shirt, to stop the blood. A lot of her thoughts were dark and tormented, causing more tears to run down her face. She fell asleep late that night hoping to gather enough strength to get through the next day. 


	3. three

The Trick Letter

It had been three long weeks since Eva had been out of her closet for anything other then the bathroom. If she was given a meal, she ate alone in there. Some days she could hear Jacob at the door asking if she could come out. Aunt Petunia would tell him to go away while uncle Vernon wouldn't even answer the door if he was there. If Dudley answered the door he'd tell him that she was grounded. Eva didn't even know what day it was, or the time, when she was let put of her closet. Dudley had broken half his gifts already and traded the rest, she knew that normally took a week or two for that to happen though. Eva walked into the kitchen after getting ready for the day and sat at the table. A little while after everyone had eaten the mail came and uncle Vernon had told Eva to get the mail. She left the kitchen and went to get it, she flipped through them in her hand as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Bills, aunt Marge, huh." She stopped when she saw a letter with her name on it.

 _Miss. Evangeline Potter, The Closet Under the Stairs Number Four Private Drive._  She looked around to see if anyone was watching before slipping it under the door of the closet, she would read it later. Eva left the mail on the table and went to get the letter from her closet, she left the house to go show Jacob. He was pacing the sidewalk, both hands in his pocket and his head down.

"Jake! I've gotten a letter!" She exclaimed as she made her way over to him.

"It has my name and everything." He looked up at her and smiled.

"What do ya mean everything?" He asked, sounding a bit interested and confused.

"My name and address." Eva explained as she held it out for him to inspect.

Jacob took it and looked it over. "Open it."

He had seen the seal before, his mum had shown it to him when he was little. Eva ripped it open and took out a piece of paper.

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._ "

Eva finished before letting out a small laugh.

"Did you send this?" She asked her friend, she shook her head and put the letter in her pocket.

"That was a good one, almost believed you till it mentioned owls and magic." Jacob seemed a little shocked, his eyes were wide and he only nodded with a forced smile.

"Yeah, thought it would be funny." He couldn't tell her she was a witch, he had to keep it a secret, too.

"It was." She agreed with a smile.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "We could play a video game? I got a new one."

He suggested. They spent the afternoon taking turns on his game console playing a new Mario Bros game.


	4. four

The Potions Master

It had been a few days since the first letter arrived and since then, more had been coming. And each time they came, Eva was yelled at and each time it happened she told Jacob to stop sending them to her, which he would then apologize for and tell her he had accidentally ordered too many and was just making sure she got them all, he promised it would stop soon. It was now Sunday, and uncle Vernon had been adamant that none would be delivered today as there was no post on Sundays. Eva figured there would be another one, Jacob would probably make sure she got one every day of the week until however many he had ordered were gone, she knew he had gotten over a hundred, though.

"It's just a joke, Jacob is the one sending them."

She revealed that morning at breakfast, she wasn't expecting the angry faces of her aunt and uncle, nor the shouting that came with it.

"There's another in the neighborhood?" Uncle Vernon had asked, his face going beet red.

"Should have known, that no good daughter of hers ran off at such a young age to be with some man. No wonder she wanted to watch you so often." Her aunt sneered.

Eva was thoroughly confused at this, as was her cousin. It was one of the rare moments when they would share a look and wonder if his parents were crazy, it hadn't been the first time it happened between them. Their ranting seemed to go on forever and after a while, Eva and Dudley left them to it when it got too much for them. He went out with his gang and she went over to Jacobs. As she headed for the door she could see into the window slightly, there was a man dressed in all black standing in their living room talking to Mrs. Figg. She didn't pay too much attention to him as she went to knock on the door, she stood there for a few moments and looked down at her shoes as she teetered on her heels. Jacob heard the knock and got up to answer it, he figured it was just his friend and not one of the neighbors or worse, the Dursley's, he pulled it open with a small smile.

"Hey Eva, come in." He told her, he figured she could meet the man who was here to tell her about her school since he couldn't.

"We should just burn the rest of the letters or something, my aunt and uncle went a little mad when I told them you were the one sending them."

She said as she closed the door behind herself and headed for the living room.

"Oh well, that one might be the last one I send." He told her as he followed her into the room.

Mrs. Figg looked away from the man in black and to the two young children before her.

"She doesn't know a thing about it and we haven't told her, Dumbledore said they would."

She told him quietly, it was supposed to be a whisper but both kids had figured she couldn't whisper a while ago. What the man said wasn't heard though they did see his mouth move.

"What'd you mean by that?" Evangeline asked him as they set themselves down in front of the telly.

"You'll see," Jacob said as he flicked on some random channel.

The young girl shrugged and looked to the show, to her surprise it was Doctor Who.

"Haven't seen this in a while, huh Jake?" She asked her friend.

The young boy seemed a little preoccupied with something else, he looked over to her and gave a nod of the head then over to the two adults as they talked. It was a few moments later when the man cleared his throat.

"Miss. Potter, it is important that I speak with you and your ... guardians."

His voice sounded a bit cold and aloof. Evangeline looked at him and wondered why he needed to speak to her aunt and uncle, but she didn't really want to get into any trouble so she stood up.

"Oh, alright." She mumbled as her head hung low while heading to the door.

The two of them left the house and went across the street, she didn't know who this man was or why he wanted to talk with them but didn't want to get into trouble with anyone.

"Who are you?" Evangeline finally asked once they were at the door.

"My name is Severus Snape, you may call me Snape." He said in a monotone voice.

They walked into the home and the girl went into the kitchen to see if they were in there, she was glad they were so she wouldn't need to call them.

"There's a man here who wants to talk to you both." Evangeline mumbled quietly to them both.

Severus walked in behind her and looked at them with a blank look in his eyes.

"Have you been receiving her letters from school?" He questioned.


End file.
